Possessive creep
by Leopardprintspandexpants
Summary: Dean is possessive of what he considers his, Castiel happens to be in the category.


I don't own Supernatural.

Summary: Dean is possessive about what he considers his, Castiel fits into that category. Shower sex.

**Warning: This fic contains man on man loving so if that doesn't float your boat I suggest you sail somewhere else. Characters will be OOC; don't bother to complain about it because if you don't like that you shouldn't have bothered to read it.**

I've never actually watched supernatural but I've read lots of fics so I thought I'd take a crack at writing one myself, I hope I haven't done too bad a job.

* * *

Possessive creep

"Castiel." Dean called for the angel whilst he stood in the motel bathroom. The dingy tiles were probably supposed to be white but really weren't and the light flickered occasionally but he'd been in worse. He had a towel tied low on his hips as he waited for the angel to arrive.

It wasn't long before a flutter of invisible wings announced the presence of Castiel.

"Hello Dean." He said from behind the hunter.

"Hello Cas." He turned around to face the confused angel who had apparently forgotten what he had said about personal space since he was once again rather close to the taller man

"Is something wrong? Has a new demon attacked?" Castiel couldn't see a reason for Dean to have called him.

The hunter shook his head. "It's more of a personal call."

"I don't follow." The angel's nose scrunched up as he tried to figure it out. Dean couldn't help but think about how adorable the blue eyed man looked when he was confused.

"I'll make it a bit more clear for you." Dean stepped forwards so he could whisper directly into the angel's ear. "I want you to strip and get your sexy little ass in the shower so I can fuck it."

"I-I don't think that's appropriate." The angel stuttered and blushed.

"I think it is." The hunter growled. "You obviously don't understand that your ass is mine and you can't go flaunting my things to other people."

"I've no idea what you're on about." Castiel replied innocently.

"Oh yes you do, you were in the lobby this morning flirting with that skank, you let her drool over you knowing I could see it. So this is the last time I'm going to say this. Strip. And get in the shower."

The angel did as he was told fearing the angry hunter's reaction should he disobey. First went the tan coat, followed by the jacket, tie, shirt, belt, shoes, socks, and trousers before he stopped and turned his blue eyes on Dean looking nervous to continue.

"Those too." He growled. Castiel slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers before he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them. His blush deepened as his evident arousal was on display for Dean's hungry eyes. The hunter walked around the angel in the cramped bathroom, inspecting every inch of him. And it embarrassed Castiel to admit it but it made him even harder squirming under the green gaze.

When Dean got back to Castiel's front he took his erection in his hand, he gave it a harsh tug before stilling his hand.

"Who does this belong too?" the angel tried to thrust his hips into the hand but Dean's hand didn't move a millimetre.

"You." Castiel whimpered the need obvious in his tone.

"Good, you need to learn that no one else can make you feel the way I can, only I can get this reaction from you. Isn't that right Cas?" He swiped his thumb over the slit which elicited the most provocative whine from the angel ever witnessed by the human.

"Ohh, yes Dean, just you, only ever you." The angel dropped his head onto the hunters shoulder.

"Get in the shower." He demanded Castiel did it immediately; he stepped under the already running warm water and almost relaxed until he felt the now naked hunter step in behind him. "Hands against the wall." As the angel complied Dean grabbed the waterproof lube from corner of the shower which he was pretty sure the other man had not noticed.

The sight before Dean was one he would be able to recall at will for the rest of his life. Castiel was supporting himself against the wall with his back to Dean. His hair was wet from when he had manoeuvred under the spray causing it to look black and contrast beautify with his pale skin. The water was now hitting between his shoulder blades and cascading down his back before running over his round firm ass. It was a truly gorgeous sight and Dean took a few seconds to just admire the amazing specimen before him.

The hunter then stepped forwards completely covering the angel's back with his front, allowing him to feel his hard cock rub against his ass. He leant his head down to nip at Castiel's neck causing him to moan and grind back against Dean.

"I'm gunna fuck you till you don't remember your own name let alone that skank from the lobby." Dean growled as he popped open the lid of the lube and squirted a decent amount onto his fingers.

He trailed his hand with barley there touches down the angel's spine, knowing how sensitive he was. Castiel shuddered from the light touches and then he could feel one of Dean's fingers at his entrance before it pushed in all the way. He couldn't help but moan and thrust back wanting more, Dean chuckled but added a second finger to the angel's greedy hole. When the muscles surrounding his fingers with tight heat relaxed slightly he began to pump them in and out, crooking them when they were in up to the final knuckle, trying to find that magic place. Castiel was biting his lip trying to stop the whines and moans leaving his throat knowing they would only make the hunter proud of himself.

When Dean added a third finger and crooked them ever so slightly he knew he'd found the right place from the high pitched whine that the angel would deny making. As he continued to stretch the hole he leant his head back down and sucked on the angel's pulse point making a large purple bruise to show his ownership, he then trailed his tongue up Castiel's neck, took his ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it. The actions were turning the angel into a moaning withering mess. His cheeks were dark pink, he was panting and his ass was thrusting back onto Dean's fingers, trying to get them deeper.

The hunter decided that Castiel was ready and withdrew his fingers, smirking at the whine of loss that came from the other man. He squirted more lube onto his hand and pumped his dick a few times to make sure it was covered properly. He then positioned his member at Castiel's stretched opening and pushed in with one thrust. He moaned at the glorious heat surrounding his member but resisted the urge to move giving the angel time to adjust.

"So tight Cas." Dean groaned into his ear.

"Move Dean." He replied wiggling his hips to show he was ready.

Dean grabbed the shorter man's hips tight enough to leave bruises before he pulled out, leaving in only the tip before slamming back in. They both moaned at the feeling before Dean set a hard fast pace, pounding into the angel with as much force as he could. Castiel took one of his hands of the wall and reached for his aching dick but Dean's harsh tone stopped him.

"Hand back on the wall Cas." He panted as he continued his brutal pace. "That's mine so only I get to touch it." The angle whimpered but did as he was told, it was a good job he got both hands on the wall because at that moment Dean found that wonderful place inside him that turned his vision white and had him moaning like a porn star.

Castiel was thrusting back against Dean but his cock still needed attention. "Dean please."

"What is it you want Cas?" The hunter asked, he was teasing the angel, he already knew what he wanted but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Please touch me; I need your hands on me." He said desperately. Dean took one hand of the angel's waist and trailed it up to back to the very sensitive area where his wings would be if he had them out. He stroked over the area, digging his fingers into the flesh.

"Is that what you wanted Cas?" Dean knew he was being mean but he loved to watch him squirm.

"Nooo." Castiel complained his hips thrusting madly as he searched for friction.

"Then tell me." He whispered in Castiel's ear before he licked the shell.

Castiel panted hard, not wanting to say the words that would get him his release. Unfortunately for him Dean's constant assault of his prostate was causing him to lose his remaining will power. "Deeaaannn please. Please I want you to… I need you to touch my cock… I need to come so bad it hurts." He hung his head down ashamed of what he had said.

Dean decided to take mercy on the other man, continuing his fast pace he reached around and grasped the angel's leaking length. He stroked it with the same pace he was thrusting into him with. Castiel moaned loudly as he finally got the stimulation he craved.

It didn't take long before Castiel was right on the edge of his orgasm.

"Dean I'm going to.."

"It's alright, come for me Cas."

Release hit the angel and he came hard onto the shower wall and Dean's hand. The hot channel clenching around him was enough to send the hunter over the edge and he came, filling the angel with his hot seed.

As they came down from their orgasm induced highs Dean gently pulled out of Castiel, turning the pliant body around and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the angel's shoulders and felt arms go around his waist.

"You know there wasn't actually a 'skank' in the lobby this morning?" Castiel asked his face buried in Dean's chest.

"Yep." Was the only answer given.

"I suppose you just wanted an excuse to be a possessive creep." He teased.

Dean scoffed. "One you loved it and two you played along with my possessiveness."

"Only because if I don't you get mardy." Castiel teased.

"I do not get mardy." Dean snapped. "Now get under the water and I'll wash your hair." He said much more softly. Castiel just smiled and did as he was told, letting his boyfriend of six months take care of him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked it, if you didn't I can't stop you reviewing but please take into account that my feelings bruise like a peach. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
